1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to techniques in plastic floor field, in particular relates to a glue-free anti-slip polyvinyl chloride floor brick provided with high anti-slip coefficient and a preparing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As everybody knows, a floor cover material, generally made of high molecular compound (mainly composed of resin) and referred to a plastic floor, includes the following characteristics. Firstly, the plastic floor is relatively cheaper, compared to carpets, wood floorings, stone materials and ceramic floor materials. The plastic floor has excellent decoration effects based on a variety of types, designs, patterns, colors, textures and shapes thereof and high density special structures capable of satisfying the requirements of different users, such as realistically simulated natural material of lines of wood, marbling, carpet and granite. Further, the plastic floor is characterized with multiple functions such as comfortable feet feel, warm feel, heat isolation, acoustic isolation and damp proof. Because cement and sand or going in for large-scale construction are not needed, the plastic floor can be conveniently and rapidly built and laid by dedicated paste, and a user is further allowed to be involved in design, material selection and construction processes. In weight comparison, the light plastic floor is generally one-tenth of the wood floor, one twentieth of the ceramic tile floor, and one-twenty fifth of the stone material, so that the light plastic floor can be easily moved and constructed than the wood floor, the ceramic tile floor and the stone material, preferably suitable for at least three-story building and office constructions and capable of reducing the supported weight of the buildings and providing safety. Moreover, the plastic floor having excellent wear resistance and long life span is capable of being conveniently cleaned, washed and dried. Therefore, based on the features and advantages of the plastic floor, it is understood the plastic floor is suitably applied to the related markets.
Research developments on slip resistance of the plastic floors are constantly studied in the related fields. In the performance of the plastic floor, the slip resistance is referred to the anti-slip property of the plastic floor, and the anti-slip coefficient is an important factor to determine the slip resistance of the plastic floor. At present, an anti-slip pattern formed of regular hexagon, circle or wave-shape is disclosed to be disposed on a bottom surface of the plastic floor which is utilized to contact a ground surface. It is known that the anti-slip coefficient of the conventional plastic floor is at most 1.1, and the improper design and combination of these patterns still cannot advancedly increase the anti-slip coefficient of the plastic floor.